The invention relates to a holder for a beverage container.
Such holders, also called cup holders, are known per se. They are provided, for example, for installation in dashboards or central consoles of motor vehicles. The holders have a pull-out having one or two insertion openings for insertion of drinks containers. Beverage containers are to be understood as being beverage cans, cups, beakers, bottles and the like. The pull-out is displaceably guided like a drawer; it can be displaced from a pushed-in normal position into a pulled-out in-use position and vice versa. In the pushed-in normal position, the pull-out is recessed in, for example, the dashboard or the central console of a motor vehicle; the insertion openings are not accessible and the pull-out is not available for use. In the pulled-out in-use position, the pull-out projects into the interior of the motor vehicle and the insertion openings are accessible for insertion of beverage containers.